


Fear

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Gem War, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Sapphire is fearful.





	Fear

Some say that Sapphires should feel the safest out of all the gems. After all, they can see everything that will happen to them. The only thing to fear is the unknown, and they don't have that fear.  
She would disagree, if she could. She can see that Blue Diamond, her diamond, would let her poof- let her shatter without a second thought. She knew that her Diamond would eventually shatter, but she also saw that if she ever said anything about it, to anyone, she would be the one shattered first.  
She would disagree, but she was afraid to.


End file.
